


For I Loved You

by TonyOaksFanfics (Anthony_Hutchins)



Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [2]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Hutchins/pseuds/TonyOaksFanfics
Summary: Newly married, Tony and Kurt face a new challenge.
Relationships: Tony Hutchinson/Kurt Benson
Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012752
Kudos: 3





	1. Exposed

A few days had passed since the wedding and Tony was ecstatic. Even with Edward still around, life was actually decent. 

He and Kurt sat at the Hutch, preparing to head off on their honeymoon and Tony excused himself. Kurt quickly picked up his phone which had been ringing all day. 

"Sorry for missing your calls, I've been with my husband." He was met with shouting down the phone, which peaked the interest of Edward who was sitting nearby. 

"I'll get your money just give me more time." Kurt said with worry. "No one knows Slim Scran is a scam." He put the phone down. 

"So…" Edward said, standing behind him. "A scam ey?" He headed for the door. 

"Don't… Please." Kurt watched as Tony returned from the bathroom and sat opposite. 

"Talking to my dad?" Tony laughed. 

"Yeah…" Kurt looked at the door, frightened. 

Later that day, Edward summoned Kurt to 4 Oakdale Drive, what used to be Tony's home. He has his opera music playing in the background as Kurt entered. 

"Thank you for coming Kurt." Edward smirked, not turning around. 

"Look, I know what you overheard." Kurt began but Edward stopped him. 

"Scamming my children, yes." He looked at Kurt. "I'd expect as much from that feckless Darren or Mandy, but when you bring my children into it." 

"Tony was never the mark I promise you." Kurt frowned as Edward pulled something out of his pocket. A ticket… 

"I want you gone, today." Edward handed him the ticket. 

"But… Tony." Kurt looked fearful. 

"You should have thought of that before doing all of this." Edward said. 

"I never thought I'd fall in love like this again." Kurt grasped the ticket horrified at himself. 

"Well too bad, if you're not on that train I will contact the authorities." Edward clicked his fingers. "Begone." 

Kurt left the house and walked slowly to his and Tony's place, packing his bags. He wrote a note for Tony and left it on the nightstand. 

He shed a single tear as he placed the note and picked up his bags, heading for the dog. 

Tony returned home that night to find the house empty. Draws open and the room a mess. He saw Kurt's wedding ring sitting on the nightstand next to a note. Opening it he read. 

"Tony, 

For reasons I can't say now, I have to go. But please promise you won't forget me. My train is at 7pm so don't expect to find me. 

Please remember that no matter where I am, I always will love you. But you'll be okay, don't let anyone tell you you're not strong enough. Don't give up, being yourself is more than enough. 

If I ever see you again, remember that. Because I will never stop thinking of you. Of everything, our first date, your birthday night. 

All the times you lazily sat in my arms. The coach trip where you held me after Edward ran me down. 

The hospital night where you sang to me. Don't think I didn't know. You sing like an angel, maybe keep it up. 

I promise you, you'll be with me, wherever I go.

-Kurt Hutchinson-Benson"

Tony put the letter down and walked downstairs silently. He looked at the big empty house and walked over to the fireplace, where a picture of Tony and Kurt from 25 years ago sat, Tony laughing merrily as Kurt did a motorbike trick. 

He picked up the photo and began to cry. The love of his life was really gone, was all this for nothing?


	2. The Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Kurt Benson.

Tony looked at the clock and ran for the door. There was an hour left, maybe it wasn't too late. 

He slowed down as he reached the Dog car park. Where Kurt was just getting his bike ready to go.

"So you're really leaving." Tony said, looking at him. 

"I have to, for everyone's safety." Kurt looked at him, genuinely saddened. "I was hoping you wouldn't make it in time." 

"I'm glad I did, so I could tell you not to go." Tony stepped towards him but he stepped back. 

"Tony I have to." Kurt grimaced and turned around. 

"Why? Why give up on us that easily?" Tony asked, and Kurt seemed to snap. 

"Because I can't love you Tony Hutchinson." Kurt shouted. "You're too much!" 

"You don't…" Tony felt as his heart crumbled in his chest. 

"How could I? You spent 25 years pretending we never happened?" Kurt began to cry. "I came back for you. And you were still hung up on Diane." 

"Kurt you don't mean this." Tony cried out. 

"Of course I do." He choked and his voice broke. "I have to." Tony took the opportunity and rushed forward, holding him tightly. 

"Remember this? You said in your letter that you loved lazy days in my arms." Tony squeezed tighter and Kurt rested his forehead on Tony's. 

"I loved every day with you." He choked again. "But it's not enough." 

"I want to be enough." Tony began to sway. "Remember our wedding day? When we had our first dance." 

"You were so beautiful in that light." Kurt sobbed. 

"Your strong arms made me feel so safe." Tony held him as he continued. "At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered."

"Like right now." Kurt stroked Tony's head. "In this village I see just one thing." 

"I see you." Tony lifted himself up and stepped back. 

"I see you brighter and more clearly than anything else." Kurt finished. 

"The power of true love hasn't stopped us yet." Tony looked at him and frowned. 

"Maybe not." Kurt looked at his watch, he'd have to go soon. "But nothing can stop what I'm facing." 

"Let me recreate that night." Tony pulled out his phone and began playing their wedding song. "Dance with me?" 

Tony held out a hand and Kurt grabbed it, pulling him close as he grasped Tony's hand and his hip with the other. 

"This night was the best one I ever had." Kurt began to cry. 

"Don't cry." Tony began to move to the music, slow dancing with his soulmate. "Remember this night was all ours." 

They continued to dance for a couple minutes more until the music slowed to a stop. He pressed his lips to Kurt's and slowly pulled back. 

"I'm sorry Tony." Kurt stepped back. 

"Don't go." Tony watched him walking towards his bike. 

"Diane's still in love with you." Kurt put one leg over the bike and began to rev the engine. "She can give you a better life than I ever could." 

"Kurt…" Tony began to tear up and he put on his helmet. 

"Goodbye Tony Hutchinson." He sped off into the night. Leaving Tony alone. 

"Goodbye Kurt Benson, the village is nothing without you." He stood still for a few minutes and just stared at the village sign. 

He broke down, this was really it. Kurt had left. His tears became bitter as he sat in the car park. He couldn't bring himself to walk away. 

For he knew, if he did, that would really be the end.


	3. Love That Lets Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony remembers Kurt, for the final time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally a seperate entity, but it was combined for the sake of making the series flow better

There's an old picture frame, that sat by the window and Tony's heart stopped when he looked at it. Seeing his first date with Kurt.

His heart broke a little more each time he tried to picture the memory inside. He lay awake all night. Remembering the night Kurt rode off on his bike, putting an abrupt end to their marriage.

He read his notebook, it was hard, but he knew if he looked he'd remember. Every detail of how Kurt looked in his eyes.

But now another chapter had gone by and he knew it was time to move on, even though he wasn't ready. Even though it wouldn't be easy he knew he had to try and let go. But the memories hurt.

Like their first dance, the night of their wedding. Kurt gave Tony his hand and let him reach out. He always let Tony be Tony.

But that was all over now. Kurt was long gone and Tony couldn't take any more chances. Kurt helped him find his wings, and whatever happened he thought Kurt would be there waiting for him.

He didn't want to miss the future, by living in the past. He wanted to hold on, pray he'd be back.

It wasn't easy, Tony didn't want to. But as he laid that night, holding Kurt's pillow, staring at the wedding ring Kurt left behind. He knew… he had to let go.


End file.
